narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Realms Amalgamation
|image=PKH SevenRealmsAmalgamation.jpg PKH_SevenRealmsAmalgamation2.jpg |kanji=七界合同 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shichikaigōdō |literal english=Seven Realms Amalgamation |other names=Seven Realms Shifting Amalgamation |parent jutsu= |related jutsu=Four Branches Technique, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal, Six Paths Sage Mode, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Truth-Seeking Ball, Tenchikaibyaku, Way of Samsara Transmogrification, Happi Benzaiten, |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Uchūjutsu, Shujōshū, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |hand signs=Specific Hand Seal, Mirrored Bird, Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Seven Realms Amalgamation (七界合同, Shichikaigōdō) is a unique form used by Kan and Ace Korimachi after gaining complete mastery of the Shisōshujō collection. This state of divinity vastly empowers all of the user's attributes and techniques while granting them unique abilities. Users of this form can utilize an advanced form of known as Shujōshū (衆生宗, Sentient Beings Creed), which grants the wielder access to high level techniques. More Coming Soon Appearance When initiated by Kan or Ace, the user's hair turns a powerful translucent white with light blue tinges and their body becomes much more muscular. Their eyes take on a glowing yellow, their skin turns a dark-blue and horns protrude from the forehead while claws grow from their fingers and toes. Under varying circumstances, the user's forearms and hands as well as their lower legs and feet glow as if heated brightly as if heated to a great extent. They user is also surrounded in almost ghastly flames of dark blue and white, a signature trait of the innate chakra mode the form supplies to the user. There are also ten prayer present around the user's neck. Abilities and Attributes This mode vastly increases the users physical and spiritual parameters and capabilities, to the point that even a dojutsu such as the Rinnegan can only see the user as a constant blur. The user is granted the ability of subconscious flight and their attacks are enhanced with and cosmic energy. By enhancing the state with various chakra modes, the user's power is augmented even further. Being empowered by all the weapons of the Shisoshujo collection, the user can utilize all of the abilities to a much greater extent. Once active, the user is granted ten unique Expansive Truth-Seeking Balls which float around their body. These black orbs are enhanced with natural and cosmic energy to increase the power and versatility of the user's attacks. Each orb can act as a to increase (step-up) or decrease (step-down) the power of various techniques. By rotating clockwise faster than it absorbs chakra or techniques, it can step up the power of techniques the user imbues or infuses into it, vastly increasing the power of said technique. By rotating counterclockwise faster than it absorbs chakra or techniques, it can decrease the power and effects of said chakra or technique, allowing the user to decease or even completely nullify attacks from targets. Using this method, the user can project fields capable of achieving the same effect. They can also be imbued with various chakras, techniques and bloodlines to produce astounding and outstanding techniques. Ace is noted of using this ability in conjunction with his various Kekkei Kōtai and techniques to create very useful and dangerous techniques. The user is also able to generate advanced elements from themselves and the orbs, allowing them to create unique techniques for specific situations. Because of the cosmic energy these orbs contain, they are immune to all types of , only being able to be counteracted with Uchūjutsu and Shinshinshu. MORE COMING SOON Shujoshū Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Uchujutsu Category:Shujoshu